The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday
by Tsukune8492
Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan Shinichi dan Shiho saat anggota Black Organization tinggalah Gin ? Rated : T, Don't like don't read


**My first Fanfic … I hope U enjoy for reading!**

**N don't forget to Review ^^**

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini milik Aoyama Gosho . Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya, Kalau begitu selamat membaca.**

**Maaf kalau GaJe ^^**

**Don't like don't read**

**Maaf kalau banyak tembak-temabakannya ^^**

**Chapter 1. S.S.D.D**

**Pairing : Shinichi and Shiho**

**Rated : T**

**Dimarkas FBI yang berada di jepang...**

"**hei apakah kau melihat shinichi?" tanya shiho**

"**entahlah...mungkin dia sedang diluar" jawab shuichi**

"**hmm... baiklah aku akan keluar untuk mencari dia" **

**Disamping itu sinichi sedang merenungkan apa yang sudah terjadi, karena sudah menunggu lama Ran yang akhirnya menyerah akan Shinichi menikah dengan orang lain, hal itu membuat shinichi sakit hati sehingga dia sudah tidak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi. Ya sejak Haibara dan Conan kembali menjadi Shinichi dan Shiho, Shinichi memutuskan untuk pergi kepada Ran dan menyatakan perasaannya, namun naas saat Shinichi sudah kembali Ran sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain.**

"**HAI DETEKTIF!" seru Shiho mengagetkan Shinichi dari belakang**

"**waaaa..! *hahh..*hahh apa sih Shiho?" seru Shinichi**

"**kau melamun terus, ada apa?" tanya Shiho**

"**hanya berpikir untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya saja.." jawab Shinichi**

"**maksudmu?"**

"**Yaaah..aku harus move on untuk mencari gadis lain maksudku hehehe.."**

"**dasar.."**

"**oh ya... kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya Shinichi**

"**BO (black organization) anggotanya tinggal Gin saja..jadi kita harus membereskannya secepat mungkin" jawab Shiho**

"**hmm baguslah kalau begitu, yah kau konsentrasi saja terhadap misimu, aku pulang dulu ya, daah'' ucap Shinichi**

**Tiba-tiba Shiho menarik lengan baju Shinichi**

''**apa kau marah denganku Shinichi-kun?"**

"**tidak...hanya saja aku..." Shinichi berkata dengan nada sedih**

"**apa?"**

"**tidak apa apa" kata Shinichi dengan senyum palsunya**

**Sementara itu ditempat lain...**

"**sialan senjata yg tersisa untuk membunuh Sherry dan Detektif itu hanyalah ini" kata Gin sambil menunjuk AH-6 Scout Copter yg dipersenjatai Roket dan minigun**

"**sialan..tidak seharusnya kuremehkan mereka, bahkan Vermouth pun masuk CIA karena mereka berdua"**

"**aku akan membunuh Detektif itu sekarang, hmmph" kata Gin sambil ia menyalakan Mesin heli tersebut**

**-Kembali Ke Shinichi**

**Shinichi sedang berjalan menelusuri taman yang dulu ia dan Ran sering duduk bersama, dan ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di taman tersebut, taman itu sangat indah..membuat Shinichi bisa menenangkan pikirannya**

"**aaah..lapar!" gumam Shinichi**

"**ini..." kata seseorang sambil menyodorkan Hotdog yang masih panas itu**

"**aaah.. terima kasih, aku bisa...'' tiba tiba perkataan Shinichi berhenti saat dia melihat ke orang yang ingin memberinya hotdog itu**

"**Ran..."**

**Melihat muka Ran sekarang membuat Shinichi ingin meninggalkannya sekarang juga, jadi Shinichi memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Ran.. tapi tangan ran menahan lengan shinichi dan ia berkata**

"**Schinichi...tolong terimalah hotdog ini"**

"**tidak...'' kata Shinichi dingin**

"**Shinichi..kumohon jangan seperti ini" kata ran dengan nada sedih**

"**baiklah jika kau tidak mau pergi maka ini...'' kata Shinichi sambil mengarahkan M1911 Silver gun yang diberi oleh Shiho sebagai senjata pertahanan diri**

''**Shinichi apa yang..." kata Ran dengan kaget**

"**pergilah, dalam waktu 10 detik kau akan kehilangan nyawamu kalau tidak pergi" kata Shinichi dingin**

"**Shinichi apa kau akan..." kata Ran panik**

''**10, 9, 8, 7" Shinichi mulai menghitung mundur waktu**

"**kumohon Shinichi..." Kata Ran dengan sedihnya**

**BAAANG!**

**Shinichi menembakan Pistolnya ke tong sampah yang ada ditaman tersebut, sehingga membuat Ran kaget**

"**hanya kebetulan nyawamu masih ada Ran...aku masih punya banyak orang yang masih peduli terhadapku, sekarang pulanglah sebelum kepalamu itu benar-benar kuledakkan" kata Shinichi tegas**

"**baiklah...aku hanya ingin minta maaf" kata Ran dengan mata yang sudah tergenang air mata.**

"**Dasar penghianat..." kata Shinichi dalam hati**

**Tak lama setelah Ran pergi, Shinichi memutuskan untuk melepon Shiho, sementara itu diatas langit sebuah teropong target dari helikopter milik Gin sudah ada wajah Shinichi, Gin sudah bersiap-siap untuk membunuh Shinichi**

''**matilah kau detektif...'' kata Gin dengan suara Dinginnya**

**Tuuut...tuut..tuut**

"**halo Kudo-kun ada apa ?" Shiho mengangkat telepon dengan suara riang**

''**Halo Shiho, emm kenapa kau terdengar sangat senang seperti itu?'' tanya Shinichi**

"**aku baru saja diterima menjadi kekasihnya lho!'' ucap Shiho dengan nada riang tapi hanya bercanda dengan Jodie yang disebelahnya**

**Hati Shinichi terasa seperti disobek dia sangat sakit hati mendengarnya.**

"**oohhh..selamat oleh siapa ?" **

"**oleh Shuichi Akai..orang yg aku suka dari dulu" ucap Shiho sehingga membuat Jodie tertawa tapi tidak terlalu keras**

**Sementara itu Shinichi melihat Helikopter hitam yang terbang cepat dan rendah seperti ingin menabraknya, tiba tiba heli tersebut menembakan minigunnya ke arah shinichi yang membuat shinichi kaget dan ia menyadari sesuatu "Gin",saat semua orang lari dari serangan mendadak itu Shinichi masih berbicara dengan Shiho**

"**ada apa Kudo-kun?" tanya shiho**

"**nanti kutelpon lagi, selamat tinggal..tuut" Shinichi memutuskan jaringannya**

"**Kudo-kun!" kata Shiho panik**

"**ada apa ?" tanya Jodie**

"**Kudo-kun dia diincar oleh seseorang dan dia sedang diserang!" kata Shiho tegas**

"**apa?" tanya Jodie panik**

"**ayo kita bantu dia!" kata Shiho dan Jodie menganggukan kepala**

**Sementara itu Shinichi masih lari sambil dikejar oleh helikopternya Gin yang menembakkan Minigunnya itu**

"**Mati kau detektif!"**

**Gin melepaskan tembakan terakhirnya sebelum peluru minigun tersebut habis sehingga membuat Shinichi terjatuh dan terluka dibagian badan dan kakinya**

'**siaaaal sakit sekali' kata Shinichi dalam hati**

**Gin mendekati Shinichi dengan cara terbang rendah dan akhirnya Shinichi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menembak heli tersebut dengan M1911nya **

**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

**4 tembakan dilepaskan Shinichi sehingga membuat heli tersebut kehilangan rotor ekornya dan akhirnya kehilangan kendali**

''**sampaikan salamku buat Akemi" kata Shinichi**

"**Brengsek kau detektif!" kata Gin sehingga Helikopter Gin jatuh meledak dan membunuh Gin**

**Shinichi yang bagun akhirnya terjatuh lagi berkata dalam hati **

'**Ran...maafkan aku yang telah memperlakukanmu seperti tadi, Shiho.. aku pikir kita bisa bersama Selamanya.. maaf aku tidak bisa bersama kalian lagi, setidaknya aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu...Shiho' kata Shinichi dalam hati yang akhirnya membuat Shinichi kehilangan kesadaran**

"**Shuichi, kita bertemu ditaman besar beika, cepat!" kata Jodie**

"**Baik" kata Shuichi singkat**

**Sementara itu Shiho dan yang Jodie sedang menuju tempat Shinichi dan melihat asap hitam yang menggempul diudara dan langsung khawatir kalau itu adalah Shinichi..**

'**Shinichi...kumohon jangan terjadi apa apa denganmu' kata Shiho**

**Sesampainya disana mereka melihat helikopter jatuh dan mayat terbakar, Shuichi dan Camel akhirnya sampai juga karena mereka lebih dekat ke taman tersebut**

"**Kudo-kun!" Shiho mencari orang tersebut**

**Shiho dan Jodie mencari Shinichi serta Camel dan Shu yang menidentifikashi mayat tersebut**

"**Shiho disini!" kata Jodie**

**Melihat tubuh Shinichi yang dingin serta berlumuran darah Jodie langsung menghubungi Ambulans serta Shiho menarik Shinichi sambil menangis**

"**Kudo-kun...*hiks *hiks" **

"**Shiho..." kata Shinichi yang kembali sadar walaupun seperti orang sekarat**

"**Kudo-kun! Jangan biacara ambulans sudah dalam perjalanan!" kata Shiho agak lega dan panik**

"**aku...sudah...menyelesaikan tugasmu... kau bisa tenang...Gin sudah mati..." kata Shinichi**

"**kau...Kudo-kun! Jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon..."**

**Shuichi dan camel datang dan berkata**

"**itu Gin, dia sudah mati"**

**Perkataannya mereka membuat Shiho dan Jodie terkejut**

"**kau hutang kue tiramissu denganku, Shiho Miyano" kata Shinichi saat dia menutup mata dengan tenang**

"**ya.. tuan detektif''**

**Ambulans datang dan Shinichi segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu Shiho menelpon professor Agasa dan orang tua Shinichi apa yang sudah terjadi padanya**

**Orang Tua Shinichi langsung pergi ke Jepang setelah mendengar cerita Shiho tersebut, mereka berdua cemas akan putranya yang sangat disayangi itu**

**-Dirumah Sakit**

**Sudah 4 jam Shinichi di Operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru dan Luka dalam yang harus ditutup**

''**Shinichi..." gumam Shiho**

"**dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Jodie**

"**yaaaa.." **

**Lampu operasi mati dan dokter keluar ruangan operasi tersebut**

''**Nafasnya Stabil, tapi banya otot yang putus akibat tembakan dari peluru tersebut'' kata dokter yang membuat Shiho cemas**

''**kalau itu masih bisa ditolong tapi...''**

"**tapi apa dok ?" tanya shiho**

"**dia sudah tidak mungkin lagi bisa berjalan dengan keadaan seperti itu" **

**Shiho langsung lemas, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak,air mata mengalir deras dan ia sangat menyesal karena Shinichilah yang harus menanggung beban tersebut, Jodie pun terkejut saat mendengarkan perkataan Dokter tersebut**

'**Shinichi.. mengapa engaku selalu melindungiku dari dulu kita berjuang untuk Antidote APTX 4869 sampai anggota BO tinggal Gin yang padahal itu adalah tugasku untuk membereskannya, mengapa Kudo-kun ? mengapa?' kata Shiho dalam hati**

**-dikamar Shinichi**

"**Kudo-kun" Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan sedih**

"**dia pasti akan senang kalau kau menemaninya disini" ucap Jodie**

"**Yaa.." **

"**aku keluar dulu ya, aku harus menghubungi Yukiko dan Yusaku" ucap Jodie**

"**Yaa.."**

'**Kudo-kun, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menemanimu, selalu berada disampingmu, aku berjani' kata shiho dalam hati dan ia mencium pipi Shinichi dan tertidur di samping Shinichi**

**To be Continued...**


End file.
